


Asexuals Just don’t give a fuck

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, Bad Puns, Coming Out, FP is kinda confused but accepting, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Short ans sweet, im not Ace so sorry if this is wrong or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: In which Jughead comes out and FP tells bad puns





	Asexuals Just don’t give a fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is insulting to asexuals in anyway

“Hey dad can we sit down and talk?” Jughead asked his dad. FP looked up at him a bit surprised, he knew something was up. “Yeah, yeah come here” FP waved him over to the couch.

Jughead nodded. “Okay So, I would uh I would identity as asexual” Jughead said his voice nervous he’s hoping his dad would approve, they’re in a good place in their relationship right now. And he didn’t want that ruined but His friends convinced him to come out.

FP nodded, “okay, okay I just have one question” 

“yes?”

”what the fuck is that?”

Jughead laughed, “um it’s the opposite of ‘fuck’”

FP raised an eyebrow. “I still don’t know what you’re talking about”

”okay so asexual is when you still have romantic feelings but no sexual feelings.”

FP started to understand “So no sex in a relationship?”

Jughead nodded “yes pretty much”

FP grined “so asexuals don’t give a _fuck“_

 _”_ dad, no please” Jughead pleaded 

“hey did you _ace_ your test _”_ FPgave a shit-eating grin

Jughead groaned, “okay I’m gone thanks for the talk” He said getting up.

”no, no wait Alright. Look Jughead” FP began. Jughead sat back down, “I’m happy that you could tell me this, I don’t know much about this stuff all I know is that it’s got something to do with uh lgbt? Is that what it’s called? Anyway I know I don’t say it much but I love you and I’m proud of you” FP gave him one of his rare smiles.

Jughead smiled back big and bright. “Thanks dad I love you too”

”one more thing jug”

Jughead tilted his head

“So you’re a man in the streets but asleep in the sheets?” 

Jughead was silent for a moment then “GOOD FUCKING BYE”

FP was laughing until he had tears in his eyes while Jughead kept yelling.

 


End file.
